Near
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: “When we get there, you will get a new name.” L said to him, smiling. “Is there anything you want to be called?” He shook his head. L brought his finger up to his mouth in thought and then smiled. “How about ‘Near’?” “Near?” Nate blinked.
1. Voodoo

"Nate! Nate Rivers, where are you?!"

"Naaate, c'mon out!"

"C'mon, Nate! We won't hurt you…that much!"

"I saw him, this way!"

A flash of white, pure as a falling snowflake, sped through the Hal'Kon schoolyard. Four boys and one girl, clutching her arm in pain, chased after it as fast as they could go. They finally cornered it in a shadowed area behind the school, and then one of them stepped forward and grabbed they younger boy's hair roughly, tugging his head back to look him in the eyes. "You thought you could escape, Nate?" He smirked and then snatched something out of his hands – a doll of the girl, which had a pin stuck in the arm.

The girl pulled out the pin and rubbed her arm in pain,glaring at the white-haired child. "You little freak! You should be locked away somewhere!" She turned and clung to one of the other boys, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Back at you." The white-haired boy said quietly, then winced as a swift kick hit his side. He knew that pain was coming, but pain always hurt when it came, and he tried to avoid it as much as he could. The boy holding his hair released it and then he also joined in the abuse, hitting him hard again and again, his boots jabbing into the boy's stomach until he curled up in pain, whimpering for it to stop, and even then it didn't stop. "Ngh…hurts…please…"

"HAH!" The boy grabbed his hair again, brown eyes gazing into terrified gray eyes. "Look at you, writhing and begging on the ground! Have you no pride, Nate?" He kicked him again, still holding his hair, and the boy gasped in pain before he was dropped again. "Teach you to hurt people with Voodoo again!"

"Hey, knock it off!" A teacher ran over to break up to the attack, and the girl turned and ran with the boy she was hanging on while the other boys didn't care about the teacher and continued to kick the boy until they were pulled away. "I said to knock it off!"

The boys pulled free and scowled at the teacher before walking over and standing off to the side. The teacher sighed and knelt to offer the beaten boy a hand. "Here, take it." He smiled, then frowned when the boy shifted his hand slightly, but otherwise just stayed curled up. "Oh no…" He picked him up and looked at the boy's face. It was dirtied with mud and tears, and his body was bruised all over. "You rats have done it again, haven't you?" He glared at them, then ran to his car to take him to the hospital.

The boy, Nate Rivers, looked over at the kids weakly before he clung to the teacher and genuinely sobbed into his shoulder, his tears soaking his shirt.

He didn't even realize when he cried himself to sleep, and was surprised when he woke up in the hospital – for the fifth time that month – and saw a few different life-saving machines strapped to him. "…Mom?" He whispered softly, looking around with his eyes. They widened slightly as they saw a strange old man there and he stiffened up, fearing what he'd do to him.

"Ah, you're awake." The old man smiled slightly and reached over to brush the boy's bangs out of his face - the boy flinched at the physical contact. "Nate Rivers, right?" He looked so sad, why was the old man sad? "I'm here from Whammy's House, an orphanage. I was called to come and take an orphan before he ended up beaten to death on the street."

"So, why are you talking to me, then? Go talk to that orphan." The old man didn't look like he was from Thailand, but at least he spoke the Thai language alright.

The old man sighed and looked down. "Actually, Nate…you _are_ that orphan. I'm sorry that I have to be the one to inform you, but your parents died five hours ago in a car accident." He said sadly. "You are now orphaned, with no one to turn to, and so I was called to pick you up."

Orphan…car accident…his parents were dead? Nate felt tears threaten to slip from his emotionless, gray eyes and he looked away. "This day just keeps getting better and better…" He mumbled, wincing in pain. "So…how soon until we go?"

"Well, it'll be at least a week until you've recovered, so as soon as you've recovered we'll go. Do you know much English?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"No. I never found the need to learn, although I am a fast learner. If I must learn it, you can teach it to me." He looked at him. "What is your name?"

"You may call me 'Watari'." He placed a hand on Nate's gently. "I know this is a tough time for you, but try to be strong." He stood up and walked over to pour a glass of water for Nate, then handed it to him. "Here. You must be thirsty."

"Dehydrated." Nate took it and drank it slowly. "So, what is Whammy's House like?"

"Well, it's sort of like a school and an orphanage." He nodded. "I'll explain more later, I need you to meet someone, first."

Nate nodded quietly. "I'd…like a moment alone, please."

"Naturally." He stood up and left the room, but stood by the door to keep jerks from slipping in and abusing the poor boy. After a bit, he got a call on his cell-phone and stepped away from the room to answer it.

Nate listened quietly as the door opened and shut without anyone speaking, and glanced over to see one of the boys from earlier walking in with a folder. "Here's the pictures of the crash." He plopped them on the bed and leaned over him. "Well, Nate, it looks like you're the last of the Black Magic-using freaks in this area." He fingered the IV tube, smirking. "If you die, we won't have to deal with your Voodoo or anything else." He moved his hand away and reached over to stroke his cheek. "But, you're so pretty, it'd be a shame to kill you. What do I do, Nate?"

"Let me rest." He whispered softly, his eyes closing. "Just wait a week, then you won't ever have to deal with me and my Voodoo ever again."

The boy laughed a bit and then stroked his cheek. "What if I don't like the Voodoo, but I want_ you_ to stay? Hm?"

"Don't touch me…" Nate growled dangerously."Just leave me alone."

"And what'll you do if I don't, hm?" He smirked and moved his hand to slip under Nate's white shirt, stroking his bare chest and making him shiver. "Little snowflake?"

A hand grabbed his and yanked him away from Nate. "You'll get off of him, now." Watari said firmly. "Go home."

The boy glared at him, then looked at Nate. "I'll come by tomorrow." He then turned and ran off, leaving Nate and Watari alone.

"Who was that boy?" Watari looked at Nate.

"Mokkhavesa. One of my classmates, and the leader of the bullies." He replied quietly. "I've run into him a lot, and we've never parted on good terms."

Watari nodded. "Well, it looks like I'll have to stick around until you've recovered." He smiled.

Nate smiled and then closed his eyes, sleepy.

Watari smiled and took his hand, holding it reassuringly as he the boy drifted off to dreamland.

-*N-*A-*T-*E-*N-*E-*A-*R-

Okay, I know this is a sort of confusing beginning, but there's a lot of added stuff. It didn't start out like "Mello", so you never met his parents, but there will be definate flashbacks, especially when Mello comes in, and you'll learn more about his past.

I'm going to post one chapter now, and if you want to read more, just review and let me know.


	2. L

Two days after meeting Watari, Nate was just barely waking up when he heard two sets of feet coming towards him. Worriedly, he glanced over and saw Watari and a strange young-adult with wild, black hair, hazel eyes, a white shirt and blue, baggy pants. "…Nn?" He slowly sat up and looked at them.

"Nate, I'd like you to meet someone." Watari said, smiling at the boy's waking up.

The young-adult walked over and pocketed his hands. "I am L."

Nate blinked and then shook his head. "Nah, you're bluffing. This is all a joke. L wouldn't look like a zombie."

"Oh, really?" The man smiled and then leaned in closer to him, the smell of sugar on his breath. "Test me."

Nate thought a bit, then asked about a case he knew L had finished – how did he figure it out? And the man thought a bit before explaining how he figured it out, a smile forming on the white-haired boy's face as he spoke. Still, he wanted to keep testing him, so he asked him about more cases, to which the man replied to smoothly and easily. After about twenty-four questions, the man finally sat down on the stool and place his thumb at his mouth, chewing the thumbnail. "Do you believe me now, Nate?"

The boy looked close to laughter, and nodded. "But, why are you coming to see me, L? I mean, don't you have more important things to be doing, rather than visiting orphans?"

"Actually, I asked him to come." Watari smiled. "You see, L may possibly die someday – either by age, sickness, or dying while on a case, I don't know." He placed his hands on L's shoulders. "Whammy's House is where we teach children to be the next L. And I think you're a perfect candidate, Nate." He pulled out a folder. "I hope you don't mind, but I asked your school for your school records, and you've aced all of your classes. That is why I'm taking you to Whammy's House."

Nate blinked and blushed a bit, looking down. "Well…I guess you're right about my acing them…but, L is so incredible…how could I ever reach his level?"

"I think you could." L said, nodding. "I have high expectations of you, Nate."

"B-But, I do crimes!" He looked over at where his clothes were folded. "Will you please reach into my left pants pocket?"

L nodded and got up before he walked over and, blinking, pulled out a doll. Then he walked over and sat on the stool and handed the doll to Nate. "How do you do crimes, Nate?"

"I…I specialize in Black Magic. I use Voodoo and other stuff…" He mumbled, looking at the doll. "This one doesn't have the hair in it, so it's alright to play with it, but…" He looked at L.

L smiled. "Have you ever killed anyone, or used it when not in self-defense? Watari told you, didn't he? We looked at your file, we know what you can do and have done, and it's nothing to merit jail." He reached over and brushed Nate's bangs out of his face. "You're perfect for Whammy's House, Nate." He then stood up and left the room, going to get some candy. Watari stood up and went to go talk to the nurse, leaving Nate alone.

Nate lay back down and closed his eyes, trying to appear asleep as the door opened and three sets of footsteps came close to him. "So, Nate's going to a creepy school to turn into even more of a freak?" He felt his head get tilted back as something neared his neck. "Not if we can help it!"

Nate started to open his eyes, then opened them fully and blinked as he saw a black-haired figure throw one of the kids out the door, then turn to show himself as L. Nate sat up and smiled happily as he saw L throw the other two out as well, then he looked at something. "Uhm…L? What's that?"

"Bad." L said firmly, throwing it away. "That's it, we'll have to have you recover at Whammy's, or a hospital in England. Your classmates are clearly out to kill you." He walked over to him and hugged him gently. "Don't worry, you're safe now."

Watari came in with the nurse. "L, Nate, we're moving to England."

L smiled. "I was just about to suggest that. His classmates just tried to kill him."

And so, that night, Nate moved from the hospital in Thailand to the jet plane that was over the ocean. He dozed through most of it, and awoke in a hospital hours later. L was sitting next to the bed. "Welcome to England, Nate." He said softly, then pushed aside the window's curtain to show him outside.

-*N-*A-*T-*E-*N-*E-*A-*R-

Yes, they tried to kill him. I'm not sure what it is, but it's a combination of chemicals that would drive him into insanity and force him to kill himself, if the poison doesn't kill him, first.

Yay, on the way to England without knowing a lick of English! *nervous laughter* Oh, Nate.

Review please, or he'll never get to Whammy's House!


	3. Whammy's House

After a few more days in the hospital, Nate was cleared to leave and then he got in the car with the two adults, Watari driving and L sitting in the back with Nate held close to him. "When we get there, you will get a new name." L said to him, smiling. "Is there anything you want to be called?"

He shook his head.

L brought his finger up to his mouth in thought and then smiled. "How about 'Near'?"

"Near?" Nate blinked, then looked out the window as the front door of a building was thrown open and four kids ran out, yelling L's name excitedly - it made him want to curl up and pretend he didn't exist. He felt a hand tug on his and sighed, uncurling himself to climb out of the car with L, his hand held tightly in his.

If he thought the last group was bad, these guys were scary. One of them, a red-eyed guy that looked like L, looked Nate over and smiled. "He looks like a cottonball! So cute!" At his exclamation, Nate hid behind L, bringing the adult's hand with him and making him turn slightly.

"Aww, he's shy!" A blonde in a striped jacket said, grinning at Nate. "It's okay, little guy. We're not gonna hurt you."

Nate seriously wished he'd learned English before now, because he wasn't sure WHAT the others were saying! He tried to speak to them, but it was clear from their expressions that they didn't know Thai. He clung to L's leg and whimpered, and L sighed and picked him up, holding him in a comforting way.

The red-eyed guy's eyes widened at seeing L pick him up and his hands balled into fists of fury before he turned and started to walk away, but then he froze when L said something in English and turned to him. L then repeated the same thing to Nate, this time in Thai. "Near, you're going to be B's roommate, okay? I've asked him to help you get your things there." He brushed a hand over Near's hair and smiled before setting him down. "Good luck."

"I-I don't know English, though!" He clung to him. "I'm scared!"

B, the red-eyed guy, just rolled his eyes and said something SOUNDED offensive, but Near didn't understand it. L did, though, and gave him a look before ushering Near along. Near followed B quietly, holding his sewing kit and basket of cloth close as he went to the bedroom.

When they got there, B placed his stuff by a closet and said something in English, but then groaned when Near cocked his head to the side slightly in confusion, then yelled at the air, making Near jump. "W-What'd I do?!"

"Speak English, damnit!" B yelled, glaring at him, then picked up a book and threw it at him. Near opened it and then gave a confused expression before he sat on the ground, his finger moving over a word, then he looked up when B walked over to him. "You seriously can't understand English, Near?"

He didn't understand what the rest of it was, but he heard "Near" and blinked, closing the book before he stood up and looked at the older male, almost as if to say "Yes?"

"Well, we'll have to fix that." B huffed and then grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the bed before he pulled out a bunch of dictionaries. "Pick out which one you understand."

Near blinked and looked at the books, then picked up a Thai-to-English dictionary. "Ah, dictionary!" He said, and B face-palmed. The kid was STILL speaking that funny language and was now holding up the book like an idiot! What did L SEE in him?! The ability to look adorable?!

Near opened the dictionary, then smiled and sat back to read it like it was a novel. B just watched him as he read it, then reached over to the basket of cloth. "So…you sew, Near?" He asked, trying to make conversation. He held it up and made a sewing motion to indicate what he was saying, and Near nodded. "Ah. You sew a lot?"

Near looked up from the dictionary, looking at him in confusion before he pulled the doll out of his pocket and handed it to him before going back to reading. B took the doll and looked it over. "Did you…make this?" He held it up and made sewing motions before pointing to him. Near nodded slightly, then looked up as the door was opened suddenly as a greeneyed and red-haired boy in a striped shirt, gray jeans, a furry vest and goggles looked in.

"B, have you seen my—oh, hi!" He walked over. "Near, right?" He held out a hand. "I'm Matt!"

Near looked up at him, then blinked and picked up the pillow, handing it to him. Matt stared for a bt, then laughed, putting the pillow back on the bed. "Hey, B! He's got a sense of humor!"

"He doesn't know English." B held his head in his hands.

Matt blinked, then looked at him. "You don't know English, Near?"

"Matt, please go." B mumbled.

"Matt."

Matt blinked and looked at Near. "Hey, he said my name!"

The white-haired boy smiled and looked at B. "B!"

"Yes, yes." B mumbled. "Great, you can say names. Like that's a surprise."

Matt smiled. "And what's your name?" He pointed to him. "Name?"

Nay-m…it was something they were saying a lot…it had to do with him saying their names? He smiled and pointed to himself. "Near!"

Matt clapped his hands. "He's learning, he's learning!"

"Matt, get out!" B grabbed him and pushed him off the bed. "No, I don't have your Gameboy, ask A or Linda!"

Matt blinked, then pouted and left the room. "Fine, keep the adorableness all to yourself." He shut the door.

B rolled his eyes, then looked at Near. "Were you just copying us?"

Near blinked, cocking his head to the side slightly before he went back to reading, mumbling to himself in Thai, "He's kind of scary…"

After a while of reading, he closed the book and looked at B. "Sleep where B me?"

B blinked. "Sentence structure needs work, and on the same bed, duh."

Near nodded. "B Near now sleep?"

"No, B Near now eat." He said in a mocking tone, getting off of the bed.

Near got off the bed as well, and B turned to him,. "So…do you have anything that isn't both all white and pajamas?" He asked, looking at the younger boy.

Near shook his head. "All have I this."

"Right, okay. We'll fix that in town, AFTER we fix your talking issue. You just…stay quiet for a while, okay? Let me do all the talking." He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him along out of the room. "We'll unpack your stuff after lunch."

Near nodded and smiled, walking along with him. Despite his scary, red eyes, B seemed to be a nice guy! He looked around as they walked, catching bits of conversation until they went into the cafeteria, where, gosh it was noisy! He whimpered and left B to go run to a table that no one was sitting at and curled up. After a bit, he felt a shadow over him and B set down two trays of food before he sat down.

"What's up, cottonball?" He grinned and ruffled his hair. "Feeling upset? You don't like crowds?"

"Cottonball?" There was no mistaking what the boy said, and he blinked in confusion. Was he calling him a…geez, people thought of weird nicknames for him! Snowflake, Cottonball, what's next?!

"Yeah, because you're all white! Even your skin is so pale; it's almost white!" He grinned and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him. "So, Cottonball, what's up?"

He looked up and then at him. "Ceiling is up. L is where?"

"L got called away on another case." Matt sat on the other side of Near and set down his food. "You've almost got that sentence structure down pat, Near!"

Near looked at him. "Matt, Gameboy find?"

Matt shook his head. "Nah, but I expect it'll turn up. Hey, wait!" He pointed at him. "You remembered what I said and translated it in your head, didn't you?"

Near blushed a bit and looked down shyly, picking at his food as he gave a small nod. B glared at Matt and held Near closer, his look saying quite clearly "He's mine". Matt frowned and stood up. "You know what, Near? I'm moving, are you coming with me?"

"Why eat together can't?" Near asked, looking at them both. What was going on? Why did Matt suddenly want to move, and B was holding him closer? "I want eat both with."

"With what? Ketchup?" The girl said as she came over. "Matt, I found your Gameboy!"

"You found it!" He got up and ran over to take it from her hand. "Oh, thank you, thank you!"

B smirked. "Geez, getting that worked up over a game. And, no, I'm not eating with him." He continued eating, one arm around Near's waist.

Near blinked and continued eating, smiling. For once, he wasn't being thrown around or picked on by the older kids.

B stood up after he'd made sure Near was finished eating and carried him out of the cafeteria. "C'mon, we still have to unpack your stuff, and I need to teach you sentence structure!" He smiled at him and walked at a brisk pace, ignoring Matt's yelling for him to stop. Once at their room, he plopped the smaller boy down on the bed and locked Matt out. "Right, so." He sat on the bed. "What language were you speaking? Where are you from?"

"Thai, Thailand from." Near said, smiling. "Where from B you?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." He lay back on the bed. "Alright, say this ' I am Near, from Thailand. I speak Thai'. Just like that."

"But, 'Near' my real name not!"

"Fine, say 'Nate Rivers', then!" He groaned.

Near was silent for a bit, then finally spoke. "How you know did my name Nate Rivers is?"

"I have my ways." He smiled and looked at him. "So, say it. Just like I did earlier. Or, you can say…uhm…" He picked up the doll. "'Here, this is my doll. I want you to hold it'." He handed it to him.

"Long." Near said, frowning. "Here, my doll, hold it." He handed it to him.

B laughed and ruffled the boy's white hair. "Hey, close enough!"

Near smiled and then yawned and curled up on the bed. "Near B sleep now?"

"Okay, let's edit that. Say 'Can we sleep now'." B pulled him into a sitting position.

"Can we sleep now?" He yawned at the end of the sentence.

"Nope!" B got off of the bed. "We have to unpack your stuff, and then I get to show you around Whammy's House!"

Near sighed and got off the bed, then walked over and unpacked more white pajamas, a lot of toys, more sewing kits, more cloth, socks, a comb, a small mirror, a dictionary, and some novel in Thai. "Done."

"We need to put them away." B said, standing up and putting the clothes and socks in the closet, the toys in an old, used box he had in here, the comb and mirror in the bathroom cabinet, the mirror in the closet, and the books on the table next to the bed, with the lamp. "There. NOW we're done. Let's go." He took his hand and led him out of the room.

Near let him lead him along, looking around curiously as they passed doors that B didn't open. "What those?"

"Empty rooms." B nodded. "We'll be getting more kids around here, and they won't be empty anymore. And it's 'what _are_ those', Near." He chuckled and led him along, talking about what each room was. "This is the cafeteria, this is a classroom, this is…" He stopped short and frowned. "Let's move on."

Near pulled away and went to the room he avoided, pulling open the door to see Matt sitting on a bed and tacking away on a Gameboy. It took him a few seconds, but then he gasped and paused the game. "Near!" He smiled and got off the bed, walking over and picking the smaller boy up. "How'd you find my room, hm?"

"B walk I with and B walk by this room." He said, trying to piece the words together right. Did he manage it?

Matt smiled slightly. "So, B's with you?" He shut the door. "Not anymore!"

The door was pounded on as Matt carried Near to the bed. "Matt! You give me back my roommate, right now!"

"No way!" Matt said, sitting Near on the bed. "Hey, Near. You like video games?"

Near blinked and leaned in to see the game Matt started to play again, glancing up at the door when the banging stopped and then up at Matt. "Uhm…"

"Hm?" He looked at him, smiling.

"B…might…be…angry." He said quietly. "I…should…go." He slowly slid off to the bed and went towards the door, then yelped as arms went around his waist and pulled him close, so that he was on the bed again. "…Matt?"

"Don't go back to him." Matt gently lay him down and stroked his cheek. "Stay with me, Near." He whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

Near's eyes widened and he brought his hands up in front of him. "Don't!" He cried, turning his head away.

Matt blinked and backed away slightly, then watched as Near slipped off the bed and ran to open the door and run out of the room. "Near…" He bit his lip, silently cursing himself for going too fast for the little boy. And on the first day, too! He really should remember from now on that there's no kissing on the first date.

B was sitting on his bed, grumbling, when he heard the door opening and looked over to see Near walking in, looking scared. "Near? Near, what happened?" He flipped off the bed and ran over to pull him into his arms, holding him close. "What happened, Near?"

"M-Matt…" Near whimpered, clinging to him. "T-Tried…to…kiss…me."

"He _what_?" B growled and then shut the door before carrying Near over to the bed and tucking him in. "You take a nap, I'll take care of Matt." He turned to go, then blinked as he felt something gripping the back of his shirt. "…Near?"

"Don't go." He whispered, shivering. "Don't leave me…"

B frowned, then nodded, pulling him close. "Alright, I won't. Matt will just have to pay for trying that another day." He cackled softly, a wheezy cackle that kind of scared Near, and then nuzzled him. "I won't let him hurt you."

Near nodded and clung to him, smiling. "Don't go, don't leave me."

He nuzzled him, then gently lay him back down. "You take a nap. I'll wake you when it's dinnertime, okay, Nate?"

"Mm…You…used…my...real...name…again." He looked at him sleepily.

"Would you rather I call you 'Cottonball'?" He poked his nose and grinned.

He wriggled his nose and curled up. "Either…is…fine."

He nodded and then leaned over and kissed his hair. "Sleep tight."

-*N-*A-*T-*E-*N-*E-*A-*R-

Well, Nate's had a rather eventful day, hasn't he? Including a name-change.

Yes, as you can see, there is BBxNear and MattxNear going on here. If you don't like it, then that's your choice, 'cause I do. And this story is just adorable, so don't flame me.

Review, please! Then I'll put up the next one!


	4. Rivalry

A few months passed since Near came to Whammy's House, and while their friendship had been strained before, the younger boy's coming had turned B's and Matt's dislike for each other into full-blown LOATHING! They both liked the kid, and he liked being around both of them, but he didn't like waking up to a fight breaking out outside the bedroom every morning, just because Matt wanted to visit him.

"B," Near said, after one such fight had occurred. "I can defend myself, I'm not helpless…do you have to fight him?" He leaned over B's book and looked him in the eyes.

"Near, we were fighting long before you showed up." He put the book aside and pulled him close, so the white-haired boy was lying on his chest. "You just made it worse." He kissed his cheek and smiled, stroking his hair. "So, don't fret, Cottonball." He poked his nose and then rolled over so Near was lying on his back under him. "It's." He kissed his forehead. "Not." He kissed his cheek. "Your." He kissed his nose. "Fault." He moved to kiss his lips, then stopped and instead nuzzled him. He knew how sensitive the boy was about being kissed on the lips, although he couldn't tell why. Must be something that happened back in Thailand, he reasoned.

Near blushed and wrapped his arms around B's neck. "Still, I can't help but be concerned about my part in your battles. I mean…it feels weird, being fought over like this." He snuggled against him and lay his head on his chest as B rolled over onto his back again. "Don't you think you'd feel weird, B?"

"Hmmm…maybe." He grinned and rolled him over again, looking down into his shaky, gray eyes. "But, then again, I've never been adorable enough to merit ever being fought over like you do." He kissed his forehead and then nuzzled him again. "You ever gonna tell me about what happened to make you not wanna be kissed, Cottonball?"

"I'd rather not remember it at all." He rolled to the side and sighed. "It's just…one of the bullies back at my old school. He didn't do much, just pinned me down and kissed me. It was still scary, though." He shivered.

He nodded and nuzzled him. "Poor little Cottonball." He stroked his cheek gently. "Well, I don't plan to do anything to scare you." He kissed his cheek and then sat up, glancing over his shoulder as he heard knocking on the door. "What?"

"Can I talk to Near?"

"No, get lost, Matt!" B snapped, holding the little boy close.

The person at the door, Matt, sighed and spoke again. "Near, can I talk to you?"

"No!" B cut Near off. "Just get lost, Matt!"

"Not until you let me talk to Near! I haven't been able to get a word in without your interrupting for MONTHS!" They heard another loud bang on the door.

"B…" Near looked at him. "If it's just to talk, I should be safe. Let him in."

B frowned and then sighed before he slid off the bed and walked over to unlock and open the door. "Alright, talk." He glanced over his shoulder as Near came up behind him, then smiled as Near's hand slipped into his. "We're listening."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, that time." Matt glared at B, then looked at Near. "I'm sorry I scared you, but I honestly didn't mean to hurt you. Please, can't we hang out again, like before?"

"Why can't we all just hang out together?" Near asked softly. "Why do I have to pick one or the other at all?"

"Because I hate his guts." B and Matt said in unison, glaring at each other.

Near sighed and looked at them with an exasperated expression. "Let's just at least go to lunch together, and maybe we can build up from there." He said, suggesting a compromise.

Matt frowned. "I guess…I could do that." He glanced at B.

B looked like he'd rather eat an entire package of nasty soap, or something else equally disgusting. "…Fffffine." He finally said, then held Near's hand tighter as he walked out of the room. "Let's go to lunch together."

Near looked over his shoulder and smiled at Matt, who grinned and followed along, pulling out his Gameboy. When they reached the cafeteria, they saw A sitting by himself before he smiled and waved to them. B grinned and led the group over, sitting next to A with Near between him and Matt.

"Hey, guys. Nice to see you two not at each others' throats." He said, looking at B and Matt. "Or, did Near make you two stop fighting?"

"I told them that I wanted to go with both of them and suggested going to lunch together. No one's dead yet." Near giggled slightly at the end of his sentence. "I'm hoping to help them be friends."

"Yeah, like THAT'S ever gonna happen." B scoffed, and Matt silently nodded, still typing away.

Near frowned, then blinked when B pulled him close to him. "B, why don't you go get us some food?"

B blinked, then stood up. "Alright, but you better still be here when I get back." He dashed off.

A smiled. "It's nice to see B so close with someone. He used to be so distant, and never really talked to anyone." He placed a hand on Near's. "Thanks for being there for him."

"Actually, he's the one that was there for me." Near nodded. "Otherwise, I'd stil be lost and wouldn't understand a word you were saying!" He laughed.

A nodded. "Hey, can I show you something tonight? It's really cool."

Near blinked. "Me?"

"All three of you!" He grinned. "It's my special place, so you can't bring anyone I don't ask you to, okay?"

Near smiled. "What time tonight?"

"Just after dinner, I'll be in the lobby." He went back to eating as B came back.

B sat down and passed Matt his food before setting Near's in front of him and then eating his own. "So, what'd I miss?"

"I'll tell you later." Near said, nodding as he dug into his food.

That night, Near, B, and, much to B's dismay, Matt, went to the lobby and found A by the stairs in the lobby. "A, we're here." Near said softly.

A nodded. "This way." He led them up the stairs, humming to himself as he walked, and then he pushed open a door that led up. "C'mon, up here!"

B shrugged and scooped up Near before he climbed out of the hole that served as a doorway, coming out to find himself on the roof, under a vast, shining sea of stars. Near gasped and stared up in awe, then got out of B's arms to go sit next to A. "It's…beautiful!" Near breathed, the stars reflecting in his gray eyes. And it _was_ beautiful; he'd never seen anything like it!

A nodded. "This is my special place, but you guys can come here whenever you need a place to go to." He looked at them all, grinning. "It's our special hideaway!"

Near nodded and leaned back into B's chest, sighing contentedly. "I hope…things don't change." He whispered softly. "I hope that…we can all be together like this…forever."

"What could stop us from it?" Matt reached over and gently squeezed Near's hand. "We're all best friends, and nothing will change that!"

Near smiled and nodded. "Even you two, I'm sure, will put aside your jealousy and be friends."

B laughed and ruffled the white-haired boy's hair playfully. "We'll try, Near. We'll try.

-*N-*A-*T-*E-*N-*E-*A-*R-

Yes, he got them to get along for the day! Hopefully he can get them to get along more often, since the who tension and stuff is scaring him.

Review, please!


	5. Getting Closer

This has been Beta-read by NekoDoodle, thanks for helping! *big smile*

-*N-*A-*T-*E-*N-*E-*A-*R-

B looked over at Near on a lazy Saturday afternoon, smiling as he saw him reading another Encyclopedia. "Hey, Near? How old are you?"

He looked up. "…Me? Uhm…Eight." He went back to reading, smiling as he read the details about the Hippopotamus. "Why, do I look four?"

"Yes." B smiled and then crawled over to pull him close. "You act about 10, play with dolls like a little kid, and you're eight, but look four. So, I got confused." He hugged him gently and kissed his cheek.

Near blushed a bit. "Well, officially and legally, I'm eight." He looked up at him. "How old are you, B?"

He thought a bit. "…Fourteen." He looked at him and smiled. "Not that the ages will keep us apart, right?"

"Right!" Near said, smiling happily as they embraced.

Still, Near couldn't help but be worried. What would the others think? Would L be upset? He inwardly shook his head and cuddled up close to B, not wanting such thoughts to force him to push away his first and only love.

A few days later, B was looking at Near's toys when he stopped and sighed, pulling out a new doll. "Near, what's this?"

Near looked up to see B holding a doll of Linda. "Oh…uhm…Harmless, I don't have her hair."

"Linda won't hurt you." He put it down and hugged him. "Hey, I have a grand idea!" He picked him up. "Let's go ask if we can go into town and get you some new clothes!"

He blushed as he was lifted up and nodded. "Alright, B!" He said happily, hugging him as he was carried out of the room.

Matt looked over as they came out. "Where're you two heading off to? I'm coming too, wherever it is."

"We're going to steal thousands of dollars from a bank, buy a room at a fancy hotel and make sweet love." B taunted, grinning as Near went red from embarrassment. "Haha! Sorry, Near! Nah, we're just going shopping to broaden his wardrobe, if we're allowed to."

"I'll go with you, then!" He nodded firmly and followed the two of them to Roger's office. After promising to be back by sundown, they were allowed to go out to the city beyond the woods and go shopping.

"No." Near shook his head at the black sleeveless shirt B had picked out for him. Matt held up a black and white, striped shirt and he shook his head again. "No, not that one, either." He pulled out a pair of light-blue jeans. "This is nice."

"It's bright." B pouted, and then he wrapped his arms around Near's waist. "C'mooooon, you don't have _wear_ the other stuff we get, as long as you _have_ it!"

Near sighed and looked at them. "Have fun picking one out, then. I'll only wear it for special occasions, and never in front of the others, got it?"

Both of the older boys beamed and ran to get things more in their style. Near quietly waited while they did so, watching them dash to and fro, here and there, looking at googles and stripes or black clothing with punkish appearance. He smiled a bit as they both ran over, arms full of the clothing, and then he was ushered into the dressing room as both outfits were shoved at him.

He looked at the clothing with a raised eyebrow and then closed the curtain as he changed, knowing that both of them out there were eager to see how he looked. After looking at himself in the mirror, he vowed ro never let anyone but these two and the clothing store staff see him in it. Sighing, he opened the curtain and stepped out, his white boots mostly covered by the black jeans, the white shirt he normally wore under his white over-shirt replaced by a black-and-white striped shirt.

B grinned and stepped forward to roll up Near's sleeves so they could see the sleeves of the striped shirt and then tied the bottom of his white shirt loosely in the front. Matt topped it off by putting goggles on Near's head, and Near glanced at the mirror to know that, by his standards, he looked ridiculous.

"Okay, I'm changing back." He stepped back into the dressing room. "I'm not going outside in this." He closed the curtain and changed back quickly, coming out in his usual white attire. "Pay for it and let's go."

"Awww, Nearie's shy!" B poked his cheek and grinned. "So cute, Nearie!"

"You're the only one I'll let call me 'Nearie', you know." He said in a soft voice. "And not in public, it makes me seem like a little kid…"

"Near, you're eight." B kissed his cheek. "You _are_ a little kid."

He pouted and let out a soft sigh, one that made both boys' hearts melt. "Let's go back to Whammy's House, now." He said softly, nodding. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, because we totally took a whole day to buy clothes." Matt laughed and then took Near's hand as they started back. B took Near's other hand and they all made their way home.

When they got home, Roger was standing in the main hall and shaking his head at the three of them. "Really, must you take so long to go shopping in town? I never expected you to take so long."

"They kept trying to get me to wear weird clothes." Near said, twirling a lock of hair in his hand as he galnced at the other two, who winced and looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry we're late."

"Well, go to dinner, all three of you." Roger nodded his head in the direction of the cafeteria. "You don't want to starve, I'm sure."

B scooped up Near before Matt could and dashed off. "See you there, Mighty Matt!"

"Stop calling me that!" Matt said as he ran after them.

Despite himself, Near let out a little giggle as he watched Matt running after them, his hands clutching at B's shirt as they ran to get their food.

After dinner, B was sitting on his bed and listening to an iPod he'd bought in the city, enjoying the songs that played. Near sat near the window, playing with his toys; he looked over at B and slowly stood up. He didn't make a single sound as he crept over to B. The older boy was humming with the song playing, his eyes closed, and he hadn't even realized that Near was on the bed until he felt soft lips meet his. His eyes flashed open and then he relaxed. He wrapped his arms around Near, deepening the kiss.

"No. This is enough, for now." Near said as he broke the kiss. "This is enough." He nodded, then gently nuzzled him, laying on his chest.

"What got you to kiss me like that?" B said, sitting up slightly and stroking his hair gently.

"I need to trust you more." He whispered softly. "I need to stop being so scared." He looked over at the Linda doll. "…I need to trust people." He clung to him, and then looked back at him.

"I get it." He nodded and stroked his cheek. "Don't worry, Cottonball. I won't betray your trust."

He smiled happily and nuzzled him. "Thank you for that, B." He said softly.

Outside their room, Matt leaned against the wall with clenched fists. Near had let B kiss him, but shoved Matt away when he tried? It wasn't fair…

He would not be denied that treatment, no matter _what_ he had to do.

-*N-*A-*T-*E-*N-*E-*A-*R-

J-e-a-l-o-u-s-M-a-t-t, that spells "major trouble". Will Near never have any peace? Give the poor guy a break, you lunatic!

Review, please! Or we'll never find out what Matt's planning to do!


	6. Conflict

The reference picture for Near's new outfit in the last chapter is, sadly, appearantly removed from DA. It was lovely, though, and had some Mello traits I removed.

-*N-*A-*T-*E-*N-*E-*A-*R-

The next morning, Matt wasn't there to cheerfully greet Near and B in the morning. He was also not anywhere in the cafeteria. Near was getting concerned, so he went to Linda about Matt's disappearance. Her answer surprised him.

"He's been in his room all day. He says he won't talk to anyone but you." She shrugged and continued to draw a bird out the window. "Hey, Near? Do you think I could draw you sometime?"

He smiled. "Sure, but right now I'm going to go see what Matt wants." He walked out of the common room and went over to Matt's room, knocking on the door. "Matt? Matt, it's Near."

Matt came over to the door and unlocked it, opening it before he pulled him into a hug, surprising Near as he pulled him in and locked the door, shutting it before anyone could see. "You came." He breathed, joy in his eyes as he looked at him. "You were concerned enough about me to come." He stroked his cheek, smiling. "I'm so glad…"

"Matt?" Near blinked, looking up at him.

"Shh. You don't have to say anything." Matt caught Near's chin in his hand and moved closer, pushing his lips against Near's in a sloppy kiss, which he fixed a bit so that it was better, their lips shaping around each other.

Near's eyes were wide, but Matt's were closed. Near clenched his fists and one hand went to Matt's back, beating against it as he tried to breathe, his eyes closing as he let out soft whimpers. Finally, after what seemed like forever to the younger boy, he broke the kiss and looked at him with an adoring expression.

Near's hand moved back and he slapped the red-head, fury in his eyes. "Why did you that?! Why did you betray my trust for you like that?!" He turned and started to unlock the door, but Matt recovered from the slap quickly and wrapped his arms around him, stopping his escape. "Matt, let me go! B! B, help me--!"

Matt's hand blocked Near's words quickly, his grip on him tightening. "You…can't…call…him." He said, his voice shaking with anger. "I won't let him have you!" He pulled Near away from the door and dropped him onto his bed, his body straddling the younger boy's with ease. "I won't let him have you, Near." His hand reached out to stroke his cheek, and Near looked away in disgust. "…Don't you see that I'm trying to help you?"

"No. I see you being jealous and coming between a perfectly good relationship." Near said coldly, closing his eyes. "Get off of me, Matt. I want to go."

Matt growled and then grabbed Near's hands, pinning them above his head with one hand as his other hand came down and stroked Near's cheek. "Stay with me, Near. Forget about B." He smiled and turned his head to face him, once again meeting his lips with his.

Near's eyes widened and then they narrowed as he bit down, hard, on Matt's lip. Matt yelped in pain and got off of Near to go inspect the damage in a mirror. Near took the chance and ran for the door, but barely had his hand on the knob when he felt himself lifted and then he was thrown onto the bed. When he looked up, Matt was livid. "Matt…"

Matt stepped closer to him. "Forget about B!" He swung a hand out and slapped Near, knocking him off the bed and to the floor. "He's only going to hurt you! Anything he gets to like him he will hurt in the end!" He knelt down and grabbed Near's collar roughly. "I treat you well, don't I?! I only care about what's best for you, and _**B**_ is not even GOOD for you!"

Near whimpered in pain and curled up tightly. "khoonM glaaoL chaiF, dtaaeL khoonM jangM bpraL thootH raayH phohmR diaaoR neeH!"

"Huh?" Matt blinked, confused. "Dude, I don't know Thai, can you translate?"

"You say that…" He started to translate for him, word-for-word. "But, you are hurting me right now!" He glared at him coldly.

Matt's eyes widened and then he growled. "You…" He pulled him up onto his feet. "Sometimes you have to go through pain to understand anything!" He slapped him again, but held him steady. "He's bad for you! B is for BAD!"

"Oh? I thought that 'bad' was spelled M-A-T-T." B's voice said in a pleasant tone, and Matt looked over to see B standing in the doorway, Roger right behind him. B was twirling the key to Matt's room around his finger. "Mind letting go of my roommate? And I think this counts as assault."

Matt growled. "Yeah, right! As if I'll do anything YOU tell me t—"

"Matthew, put him DOWN!" Roger snapped, stepping into the room.

"I'm not 'Matthew'! I'm just 'Matt'!" He let go of Near and then walked over to sit on his bed in a huff.

B knelt down and opened his arms to Near, to happily ran over and hugged him tightly. "Oh, you poor thing…" He murmured, nuzzling him gently. "You must have been so scared…"

He nodded and clung tightly. "Don't let me go, B. Don't let me go."

B nodded. "Alright, I won't. khuuF khuaangM, you don't need to worry."

Near blushed and smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for coming. But, how'd you know?"

"Linda told me that you went to go talk to Matt, and I got the feeling that he wouldn't keep his hands off of you." He looked at him, blinking. "Is this blood on your lip?" He wiped it off and looked at it, then gave it a sniff. "Yep, that's blood. Why do you have blood on your lip, Near?"

"Matt kissed me, twice, and the second time I bit his lip to get him off of me." He shivered at the memory. "I'm scared, B."

"It's alright, Near." B stroked his hair gently, then slowly narrowed his eyes at Matt in anger. "He won't touch you again."

Matt smirked at B, then looked away as Roger started his rant and speech about "assaulting the other children" and "decency" and "Can't you see Near is hurt?" and other random babble he didn't wanna hear, clearly. Once Roger was done, he left and Matt looked over to see B and Near still in the doorway. "What?"

B put Near down gently and then ran over and slammed a fist into Matt's stomach, knocking him to the floor. "Mess with him again and you're DEAD!" He roared, kicking him again and again.

"B, stop! You're killing him!" Near cried as he ran over, blocking the next kick.

B froze mid-kick and lowered his foot to the ground again. "He's not dying, I'd know if he was." He mumlbed, and then he scooped up Near, carrying him out of the room and leaving Matt alone. "C'mon, Near. Let's go back to our room."

Near nodded and clung to him, looking at Matt as they left his room. He was lying on the floor, bruised and in pain. Did he really deserve such pain? After all, it was only…

Only a kiss…

His eyes closed tightly as he clung tighter, trying to fight the memory pushing through.

"_There you are, Nate." A cold voice chuckled as Mokkhavesa came around the corner. Nate curled up into a tighter ball against the white wall of the building, shivering. "You thought you would be safe here? Hm?" His hand shot out and dragged the small boy from his hiding place, slamming him into the grass as he leaned over him. "Think again, Nate Rivers. You're not escaping this time."_

"_P-Please, let me go!" He cried, tears slipping down his cheeks._

"You're awfully quiet, Near."

"_Your pleas only turn me on, little Snowflake." Mokkhavesa laughed and then he caught his chin in his hand, leaning in…_

"Near?" B looked at Near's glazed expression with confusion.

_Nate squirmed and tried to push him away, but his cries were cut short by rough lips crushing his, a larger body pinning his down, keeping him from escaping. _

"_Hey! Get off that boy!" A voice yelled, and Mokkhavesa broke the kiss and glared at the speaker, a teacher._

"NEAR!"

"H-Huh?" Near jolted out of his memories and blinked, confused. Where was he? Oh, right. Whammy's House. And he was in B's arms, after being pinned by Matt. He wasn't in Thailand anymore. His body relaxed and he let out a soft sigh as he nuzzling B's chest.

B sighed and kissed his head, his face lost in the smaller boy's hair. "Really…worrying me like that…"

Near smiled. "I'm sorry."

-*N-*A-*T-*E-*N-*E-*A-*R-

Ohh, stuff about Near's past! But, the year is passing, and sooner or later those progress reports will come in. Can B, the one on top with A, handle being topped by someone else? We shall see…

But, not if I don't get any reviews, we won't! So, be sure to review!


	7. Reports and Numbers

The last day of Fall quarter came, and the grades were posted up. Near came out of his room only to be bumped into the door and have a lot of kids talking to him at once, all of them in English. He blinked, confused, and then registered his mind to understand English before he caught "You're better than B!" before he was tugged along and led to a billboard that he'd passed a few times and never cared about.

When he got there, he saw B and Matt looking at it, Matt with shock and awe in his eyes and B with a mixture of admiration, shock, and anger. He had always been number one, and now Near was? It was…unthinkable! And yet, he couldn't help but smile at Near's confused expression as he was brought over. "Near, come look at this."

"O-Okay." He pulled away from another kid that was rapidly shaking his hand and ran over to stand between Matt and B. "What is this?"

"A scoreboard of L's successor's. You and B are pretty damn close, Near, and it looks like you're on top for this season!" Matt said, grinning. "See? Your name, right up there." He pointed to where it said "Near".

Near felt dizzy, seeing his name on the top of something again. And it wasn't a good feeling, either. It was the kind of feeling you got when you were dreading something bad to happen, and he was used to being hit for scoring best. But, these people…why were they congratulating him? He'd beaten them, but they didn't care? Even B was smiling, even though he used to be the one on top.

'_Why? _Don't you hate me for beating you?' He thought, looking at them all with confusion in his gaze. "I-I don't understand…"

"What's not to understand?" B lifted him up from the ground. "You did really well, and it's just your first year!"

"B, you're not angry?" A came over and smiled. "Pretty good, Near! You almost beat me!" He held out a hand, which Near took, and shook it. "Two points under me, that's pretty awesome!"

"U-Uhm…y-you're not angry at all? No one's upset?" He asked softly.

"Of course not!" Matt laughed. "We're all geniuses here, so there's no 'damn you, genius-boy' taunts here!" He grinned. "In fact, we all love the competition. I just never thought you'd surpass me, Near! I'm shocked! Awed! Speechless!"

"Alright, alright. I think you're all scaring him." B said, holding Near close and away from everyone reaching for him. "You guys go play, you dorks."

They all laughed and then scattered; Linda, A, B, Matt, and Near were the only ones left. B slowly put Near down and then frowned as Linda ran over and hugged Near tightly. "Congratulations, Near!" She said, and then kissed his cheek. "I have to go to Art class, but I'll see you later!" She waved happily and retreated down the hall.

"Stay off of him." B mumbled, pulling Near back into his arms. "C'mon, let's go to get you some breakfast, you slept through it." He smiled and gently kissed him, smirking at Matt's furious expression when he slowly broke the kiss.

Near sighed and nuzzled him. "B, stop instigating. Hey, A, why don't we go up to our special place?" He looked at him, happy to have someone else to talk to.

A nodded. "Yeah, I think this is a great time for that." He turned and led the way, the other two following eagerly.

As they sat up on the roof together, Near resting his head on B's chest, he closed his eyes and started to remember back in Thailand, when he'd finally given up on faking his grade…

"_Nate Rivers! A genius AND a freak! Just what we need for a punching bag!" Mokkhavesa laughed and slammed Nate into the wall, laughing at the smaller boy's cry of pain. "You think you're better than us, don't you? Admit it, Nate!"_

"_N-No, I don't! Pease, let me go!" He cried, pushing him off of the wall and taking to a run. He was easily over-powered, though, and slammed into the ground, where the other kids started to beat him again and again until strong hands and a firm voice stopped them and he was lifted into the arms of his Homeroom teacher. "Please…"_

"_It's alright, Nate." He smiled. "You're safe, now."_

"Near, are you asleep?"

_Nate smiled and relaxed in his teacher's arms, grateful for the rescue. He was carried to the teacher's car and then put in the back seat so he could rest while he was driven home. _

"Near, wake up! You're falling!"

"H-Huh?!" Near's eyes fluttered open and then he yelped as he started to slide down the tiles. He saw B's eyes widen and then he had a determined look as he reached out and caught his flailing hand. "B!" He smiled shakily and climbed up with B's help, until he was in his lover's arms again. "Oh, B!" He cried, clinging to him tightly. "I was so scared!"

"I know, Near. I know." He held him close, and then kissed him gently, deepening it when Near's arms went around his neck tightly.

"Well…uhm." A stood up. "Let's all get off the roof, shall we?" He suggested, smiling as he led the way off.

B was looking in deep thought about something. "Near, promise me you won't ever do that again." He said firmly, looking at him. He kept his eyes on his face and not above his forehead, Near noticed, but said nothing about it.

Near nodded. "I promise." He frowned a bit. "You seem upset…"

"B's always upset, Near. Don't take it personal." Matt smirked as he took Near's other hand. "Wanna play with me, today? B looks a bit distracted."

"The numbers were going down quicker…so close to…too early." B muttered, shaking his head. "Steady pace now…that's good." He reached up and patted Near's head, nodding. "Don't get faster again…don't risk yourself…"

"Huh?" Near was seriously confused by his muttering, and then he blinked when B's hand left his head. "B?"

"Too close…too close…" He walked on. "If that happened again…can't be affected…" He walked off, turning the corner to leave them alone. "Need to distance myself…too close…too close…"

"Oooookaaaaay, then. B's being weirder than usual." Matt frowned. "'Numbers', he said…he's always talking about numbers when he's alone, saying they're all around him and stuff. I once asked him, and he said I had them, too. 'Numbers of life'."

"That's strange." Near nodded. "He's never talked to me about these numbers…"

"B is a weird one." A nodded. "Let's go play video games!"

"Okay!" Both his companions said happily, rushing off to the living room.

Near looked over his shoulder and saw B watching him. '"Numbers"…' He thought, frowning. '"Numbers of life"…what did he mean? What's going on, B?' He looked forward again, sighing. 'Will you ever tell me?'

"_He's not dying. I'd know if he was."_

Near frowned, remembering what B had said a long time ago, after Matt had attacked him when he came to visit him and see if the gamer was alright. 'Is that what he meant?' Near thought, glancing at Matt. 'He could see Matt's "life numbers", so he knew he wasn't dying? Why can't **I** see these numbers, B? What's going on?'

Later on that night, Near came into his room to find B looking at his voodoo dolls. "Ah…" He walked over and sat next to him. "Like I said, they're just in case."

"Make one of me." B pulled out a strand of his hair and handed it to him. "Maybe you can stop me from doing things I'll regret." He looked at him and then bit his lip, blood slipping down his chin, as he looked above Near's head. "…So much time left…" He looked down. "A has less, but you are younger…"

"B…what are you talking about?" Near asked softly.

"…Sorry." He stood up. "…Can we…act out something?" He turned to him. "I don't want to get close to anyone, so I don't want people to get close to me." He took his hand. "As long as we're dating, people talk to me all the time, getting close. It's…it's a lot of numbers…" He looked down. "…Can we act out that we broke up?"

Near blinked and frowned. "…But, not for real, right?"

"Oh, hell, no." B pulled him close. "I still love you, but everyone thinks that because I'm close to you, they can be close to me."

"…I can act, then." Near nodded. "If it's not for real." He laced his fingers with his. "No one will ever know the truth. Not even Matt." He kissed him gently, and B deepened it as they lay together, lying in each other's embrace.

"Then, we should start soon." He let him go and got up to go lock the door. "Let's get everyone to hate me." He pulled off his shirt and walked over to pin Near down, kissing his lips and then moving lower as he fumbled with his shirt-buttons. "I know that you can control your exterior emotions like a switch being turned on and off. I need you to have deep sorrow and pain shown to the others."

Near nodded and reached up to stroke his cheek. "I'll try not to disappoint you." He whispered, and then their lips met in a passionate kiss, B slowly removing both their clothing.

"Let's lie to everyone." B whispered. "Make them think that it's over between us. They can make up their theories, they won't ever know the truth." He smiled and kissed his neck. "They won't ever know."

"No. They don't need to ever know." Near said softly, and then their blanket was pulled over them as the last of their clothing was removed and tossed off the bed. "Ah…B…" He breathed, smiling. "I love you..."

B smiled. "I love you, too." He nuzzled him. "My precious, little Cottonball."

Near smiled and then he let out a sharp gasp and clung to him as B lubed up his fingers and brought them to Near's entrance, pushing one in. "Ah—B, whe-when did you get ahold of THAT?" He gasped out, making sure to keep his voice quiet.

"I bought it when I went out to town to get your birthday present." He smiled when he pushed it in deeper, joining it with the other one. "No, this is not your present, but I guess it can be an early one."

"This game?" Near smirked. "I wonder what you actually got me—ahh!" He let out a moan as B's finger brushed against something that felt so very wonderful. "Ohhh…"

B smiled and kissed him deeply. "Ready?"

Near nodded, clinging to him. "Ngh…B…"

"Beyond…Birthday." B breathed, nuzzling him. "Since I know your name, it's only right that you get to know mine." He shifted and then pushed into him, smiling at the moan of pleasure and pain he got from the smaller boy. "Mmm…" He smiled and stroked his cheek lovingly. "I love you…Nate." He purred.

"I love you…Beyond." Near smiled and clung to him, moaning and gasping in pleasure as he felt himself nearing his release.

B was breathless now, and he closed his eyes tightly as he got faster and rougher, listening to the sound of Near's breathing with a loving smile on his face. Near clung to him, his head arched back, and then B and Near both reached their limits and released, moaning with pleasure as they whispered their real names to each other.

They lay there together for a bit, and then B pulled out and stroked his cheek. "Game on, Near."

Near smiled. "Who's the competition?"

"Let's see if Matt and A really know us as well as they claim to." He reached for his clothing and then dressed. "Want the warning?" He looked over at him.

"Sure." Near smiled.

"This game is rated R, for abuse, rape, and other such terrible, horrible themes." He chuckled and leaned over to kiss him.

"Ahh." Near nodded, and then he pulled the blanket over himself, curling up with his head bowed. "I see. I know what I must do, then."

"This will go on for until someone catches on." B sat next to him and stroked his back. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Near looked up at him and smiled. "I can handle it. As you said, Beyond, Game On." He shoved him away, his smile fading into a hurt expression. "Why did you do that to me?! Why?!"

B got up and glared at him. "Well, it's your own fault! You never told me you were actually that smart! I thought it was strange how you learn English so fast, but this just proves it! You've been LYING to me!" He motioned to the voodoo dolls. "And what about those, huh? When was MY doll gonna show up?"

"In a matter of hours!" Near cried, clutching the strand of hair B had given him tightly. "You said you would never hurt me, but…but…"

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Matt's voice spoke outside the door.

B smirked and walked over, unlocking and opening the door. "Well, I'm surprised I held back for so long! But, if you're going to lie to me and stop our relationship from moving on, then we're through!" He yelled as he walked out of the room.

Matt's eyes widened and then he looked in to see Near curled up, naked on the bed, silently sobbing. "You bastard!" He swung a fist at B, but B caught it easily and threw him to the floor. "Augh!"

B smirked and then walked off, sticking his hands in his pockets. "See ya!" He said as his walk turned into a dash.

Matt stood up and looked over at Near. "…Near, what did he do to you?" He walked over and wrapped his arms around him, wincing at the kiss-marks and signs of rough handling. And his quivering body… He didn't need Near to tell him, and knew that people that had been raped were never able to say that was what had happened to them. "Oh, Near!" He held him close, feeling pain as he heard Near burst into louder sobs as he clung to his shirt.

'Sorry, Matt…' Near thought, keeping up the fake and believable sobs. 'I promise, I'll tell you about the game once you and A figure it out. It's just a game…'

Although, this had to be the meanest game that B had ever proposed.

-*N-*A-*T-*E-*N-*E-*A-*R-

Yeah, Near's feeling a bit of guilt. Just a bit. Doesn't B come up with the craziest games? And Near is so cute and follows along, little imp.

Okay guys…don't…scream my head off…

But…

…

MELLO'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHOOOOOOO! *dances and claps hands* The new rivalry's gonna begin!

Review, please! Or, you'll never see Mello! HAH! I'll just keep him in this little box until you guys give me some reviews!


	8. The new boy in town

Yes, I finally updated "Near". Stop begging for more and read it, and I hope you enjoy Near's thoughts on Mello! XD

-*N-*A-*T-*E-*N-*E-*A-*R-

A few months passed, in which Near grew more anti-social with B's "dumping him", and Matt had tried to be with him whenever he could. To help Near's broken heart, B's and Near's rooms were made separate, and B was moved a floor above, where he'd have to go down the stairs to hurt Near, as he'd taken to bullying him. One day, though, Near finally snapped, told everyone to leave him alone and used the voodoo dolls he'd made to force them back. No real damage was done, but people got the picture. After that, people stopped trying to drag him into the in-crowd again, hissing insults behind B's back.

Near sighed as he heard some of these insults. Really, B, was it worth it? He sighed and leaned against the tree that Matt had carried him out to. Carried, because Near had refused to go outside. To go outside with anyone but B…

He didn't want to.

As for sports, he wasn't interested in them. He focused solely on his puzzles, anticipating the late hours of the night, when B would slip into his bedroom window and put aside the game for the few hours they would be together.

"Hey, look." Matt's voice broke Near out a particularly nice memory of the night before, where Near had gone into his room after B splashed him with a bucket of water to find B sitting on his bed and smiling at him, waiting for Near to close and lock the bedroom door to speak…

"What?" Near glanced up and then his eyebrow quirked as he saw a new child with black, leather clothing and shoulder-length, blonde hair. The stranger's eyes were blue and their peachy-skinned hand was running through his hair and they looked like one of those blonde bimbos that B had told him about. The kid couldn't be more than two years older than Near, and it was wearing LEATHER? Where did that kid **come** from? Los Vegas?

Upon seeing the stronger shift in just the right way, getting past his girlish looks and "fine ass", as some of the other boys called it, Near could see that the stranger, who was now fingering a Catholic rosary with one hand, was a boy.

This concluded, he glanced at Matt, who had nearly dropped his Gameboy when he saw the blonde beauty, and scoffed. "Oh, please." He looked at the blonde. "Matt, you can't possibly be _interested_ in him?"

"I am." Matt said dreamily, his game forgotten as he stared at the leather-clad vision of loveliness.

'Great. The bimbo wannabe got Link killed.' Near rolled his eyes, and then they widened slightly. Was that guy coming over HERE?! His expression went neutral again and he boredly twirled a lock of hair in his hand.

"Hey! I saw you guys looking my way, so I figure you wanna talk. What're your names?" The blonde model-wannabe spoke to them, a cheerful smile on his face.

Oh, hell…

Forget just being a model. This guy looks like he climbed out of a Barbie box! Stop _smiling_, please! Near said nothing and then looked at Matt when he awkwardly stuttered and squeaked out his name.

"I-I'm Matt!"

'Oh, geez. Stop being so stupid, Matt.' He looked at nothing in particluar when he spoke to the blonde. "Near. And you?" He continued twirling his hair.

"I'm…" The smile faltered and the glonde boy looked confused and lost, one hand fingering that rosary as he seemed to be lost in thought as he looked towards the car. "I…"

"Mello." Watari walked over. "His name is Mello, and he'll he living here with us from now on." He smiled and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Matt, he's your new roommate."

Matt looked like he'd just been told that Christmas had come early and he'd gotten everything on his list. "Seriously?!" He turned off the Gameboy, saving Link from dying yet again, and shot his hand out to shake the stranger's—Mello's—hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mello!"

Mello took his hand and looked a bit bothered, shifting slightly. "It's good to meet you too, Matt." He smiled and then pocketed his hands. "Uhm…Watari? Where's my chocolate?"

'"Where's my chocolate"? How spoiled is he?' Near thought, frowning. It was annoying enough that this stranger had caught Matt's attention and made him go ga-ga, although it would be good to have the gamer not hitting on him anymore, but now he was expecting chocolate?

"It's been taken to your room. Matt, will you show Mello around, please?" Watari asked, and then turned and went inside. Near shrugged and followed them in, twirling a lock of hair with his hand. He saw B motion to him and quickly seperated from the group, going to where his raven-haired lover was waiting.

"Who was that?" B said, looking at Mello being led away as he held Near in a warm embrace. "New kid?"

"'Mello', he says." Near said, sighing into his arms. "How much time until your next class?"

"Only a few minutes." He kissed him gently. "Sorry, I wish I had more time, but Matt took you outside and…well…"

"Yeah." Near nodded. "Was this game really a good idea?"

"Yeah." B smiled. "It got them to leave me alone, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Near nodded, and then he looked at B's watch, which was beeping. "You better go. I'll be in my room when you get out."

B winked and dashed off to his class. Near went to his room and sat down among the towers he'd built over time. He then went over and knelt by the dominoes he'd been setting up, pulling the box close so he could add more to the arrangement.

"Ah, that's—" Matt's voice spoke as the door opened and Near glanced over to see Mello looking in curiously.

"Did you want something?" Near said emotionlessly, watching Mello explore his room with his eyes. Who the hell was this guy, and what was he thinking,. Coming in and prying where he wasn't wanted…

Mello's wandering eyes finally stopped on Near and then froze as Near looked at him fully, blue meeting gray. He looked a bit nervous but said nothing, his eyes only widening slightly when Near spoke again.

"Mello?"

"No…No, nothing. I'm just looking around." Mello said, looking away from him. He seemed a bit upset by something, but didn't everyone, lately? His calm, emotionless demeanor had scared a lot of people, and even A had grown angry with B for making Near into this…

Emotionless…person.

Just looking around? Near was annoyed, now. You don't just walk into people's rooms, pry around their things, and then tell them that you're "just looking around"! Near looked back at his dominoes and started to set them up again. "Well, can you shut the door?"

Mello nodded and moved back as he shut the door, and Near heard him say, "SO, uhm…chocolate?" before he and Matt moved on. Near sighed and worked on the dominoes more, and then hit the final one, sending the dominoes going and creating an Old English "B".

"Very nice." B said, coming onto the windowsill and closing the window behind him. "I like it."

Near blushed a bit and stood up. "I couldn't help it, I was thinking of you." He walked over and pulled the curtain shut, and then ran over to lock the bedroom door, making sure no one knew of this meeting. "I missed you." He nuzzled him.

"It's only been an hour, love." He whispered. "But, I missed you, too." He smiled. "So, any suggestions for pranks?"

Near stuck his tongue out playfully and was about to speak, but B surprised him by sucking on his tongue. "Nnn!!"

B laughed and let go of his tongue. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." He grinned and stroked his cheek. "Why is it that you seem cuter each time I see you?"

"Maybe your anticipation does it." Near giggled a bit and nuzzled him. "Or, maybe it's just that I'm really happy to see you." He nuzzled him happily, and then glanced at the door.

"Near, come outside and play with us!" Linda said from the other side.

Near sighed and shook his head. "No, Linda. I'm fine in here."

"Alright…but if you change your mind, we'll be waiting." She said, and then she ran off to go outside with the other kids.

"Yeah, right." B stuck his tongue out at the door. "Like he'll take you guys over me? Dream on, Lind-y." He lifted Near up, making him let out a soft yelp, and then lay him down on the bed, laying on top of him. "They can't have you." He grinned.

"B…" He smiled lovingly and happily kissed him, his arms going around his neck. "We have to be quiet, or you'll get in trouble for being in my room again." He whispered softly.

"I don't care." He smiled and stroked his body lovingly. "Although, personally, I'd like to keep your little moans all to myself."

Near giggled and arched into his touch. "Hey, I have a question…"

"Hm?" B was now undoing Near's shirt and vaguely paying attention.

"What do you think of this new 'Mello' guy?" Near blushed as he felt B's fingers on his bare skin.

"Mello?" B thought a bit. "Hm…I dunno." He shrugged and kissed Near. "Can we forget about him and focus on us, please?"

"Alright." Near nodded and wrapped his arms around neck, kissing him deeply. "I love you, B." He whispered. "Even if you **are** rather cruel with your games."

"Oh but, my dear little Nate, it's a great hobby of mine to make people frustrated with me!" He grinned and then pulled the blanket over them as he kissed down his chest. "It might get cold, so let's cover up."

"I'm never cold when you're with me, Beyond." Near whispered huskily. Hearing his voice take that husky tone always turned B on, and he knew this fact well.

"Naaaaate, you're making me so haaaard!" He moaned, kissing Near deeply as he stroked his body. "I love the way you do this to me." He stroked down Near's body and then undid his pants, tugging them down. "You're so delicious…"

"Don't eat me!" Near cried cutely, smiling shyly.

"Rawr, I'm gonna eat you!" He kissed him and then started to kiss lower and lower, enjoying the taste of him. "Nate…" He purred, massaging his sides. "You're so beautiful, and adorable."

Near giggled and tugged at B's shirt. "You need to get rid of this."

"Naaah, why should I?" He smirked. "Can't I just examine my trophy?"

"Beyoooond!" Near whined, tugging at it again. B laughed and pulled away to remove it, and then Near pulled him close again. "Don't leave me alone; it's cold when you do." He smiled lovingly.

B grinned and then stroked his body lovingly. "I love you so much, Nate Rivers." He nuzzled him happily, and then reached lower to stroke his hardened erection.

"Ahh…" Near let out a soft moan, which B muffled with a kiss. "Beyond…nn…Beyond…"

"I love you, Nate." B whispered, and then he kissed him as he started to do what they had done so often now, and the others were none the wiser.

That night, Near came out of his bedroom to go to dinner. B had left his room a few hours ago, and Near had cleaned up so that he didn't appear to look like he had been having sex at all. B spotted him in the hall and smirked, about to pull some prank…

And then Matt came up. "Hey, Near!"

Near looked over. "Matt? Where's your new mouse-chaser?"

Matt grinned. "I dunno, but is it bad for me to go and find my best friend?" He wrapped his arms around him playfully. "C'mon, let's go to dinner together!"

Near looked over his shoulder and saw B snap his fingers in disappointment before slipping past them to go the cafeteria. Matt held Near protectively and glared at B, and then Near smiled. "Let's go, Matt."

"Alright. Hey, you know something interesting about Mello?" He said as they opened the doors.

"What is it, Matt?" Near rolled his eyes. Matt was as bad as the girls with his gossiping, really.

"He has chocolate breath!" He breathed in Near's face.

Near smiled a bit, and shook his head. "You have loser-breath."

"Aww, that's—hey, it's Mello!" He ran off to go join him.

Near watched him go. 'Hey, what happened to "my best friend", you jerk!' He said nothing, though, and went over to the table that he and the others had designated as **his** – ever since B "dumped" him, at least. It was part of his "don't talk to me, I'm still upset" image, and the others had no problem with respecting his wishes.

Would Mello, though? He shot Mello a cold look on the way to his table and then sat down sighing. 'He's going to mess up _everything_, no doubt…'

B glanced over at Near from his loner-table. Ever since the "rape" incident, the others had been steering clear of B, and they hardly talked to him at all. Near knew that this was what he wanted – this was why he started the stupid game in the first place, after all. He missed being able to sit with Matt and B, though, and now that Mello was here, it looked like B was completely distracted.

"How can they NOT like you?" Matt was saying, and Near glanced over at Matt and Mello to hear Mello replying to him with "Well, I get the feeling Near doesn't." and he narrowed his eyes before looking away.

'Who is he to judge me?' Near thought, nibbling on his carrot-stick. 'He has no clue what I've been through, lie and otherwise! He can't think I don't like him just because I'm anti-social!' He glanced back at B and hid a smile behind his large sleeve as he watched B balance a strawberry on his nose before he ate it. 'Stilll such a clown.' He giggled inwardly, but his gaze was neutral and void of emotion.

After a little bit, he saw Matt get up and say something before Mello got up and followed him out of the cafeteria. 'Looks like he'll be busy for a while.' He looked back at his food and then sighed, pushing back his tray. 'I don't like this. I don't likelosing my best friend to some newcomer pretty-boy, even if that said best friend IS a pervert and a pest!' He stood up and carried his tray to the garbage bin and then put the empty tray with the others as he left the cafeteria.

A and B exchanged confused looks at Near's discarding of the brocolli, which he loved, and then they both got up and went out to go see what was wrong, B walking behind A at a slower pace because, no, he wasn't interested in Near's well-being, uh-uh.

Near sat on his bed and let out a sigh, his hand reaching up to twirl a lock of his hair. "Matt's a bastard." He muttered.

"Aww, why do you say that?" A walked over and sat next to him. "Come on, Near. Tell me what's wrong."

B closed the door and leaned against it. "Yeah. How is Matt more of a bastard than I am?"

"He ditched me, even though we were going to eat dinner together." He let out a huff. "And for that pretty-boy _**Mello**_, no less."

B blinked and then he moved closer to the bed, but stopped at a certain distance. After all, there had been rules set by the others, and he knew that A would enforce them.

Rule 1: He can look, but he can't touch. That meant that he could talk to Near and stand near him, but he could not ever hug him, because the others feared how Near would react – especially after the whole voodoo fiasco.

Rule 2: He has to be at least 5 feet away from Near at all times. This was because Near wanted his personal space and didn't like to be touched by anyone – trauma from the rape, they all figured. Everyone else, save for those he allowed to be closer, had to be at least 1 foot away from him, which is why A was sitting next to him, but not close enough to hug.

Because of these two rules, which A was sure to enforce, B could move no closer to Near than he currently was. "Maybe I should check out this 'Mello'." B grinned and then he stuck his hands in his pockets, his body slouched over to imitate L's style of standing.

"If you 'check him out' like you checked me out, I'll shoot you." Near said coldly. "No one else should have to endure what you put me through, B."

"Nah. He's pretty, but he's not my type." B smirked and then he walked over to the door. "Be careful in the halls, by the way. I've got a few surprises for you." He opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him.

"As if I'm not cautious anyway?" Near mumbled. "I think I'm going to lie down, B. Can you let me be alone, please?"

A nodded and stood up, walking over to the door and opening it. "He'll come around, Near. You know that Matt can't stay away from you for too long."

"Yeah, I know." Near nodded and then he crawled over to curl up under the blanket.

A smiled and left, closing the door. Near closed his eyes and then he looked at the window as he heard something land outside it once A's footsteps had left the doorway. "You're going to kill yourself with your gymnastics one of these days."

"Me? Naaaah." B said as he climbed in. Then he dashed over and locked the door, leaning against it to listen for anyone that was coming. Then he grinned and went over to Near. "I think we're alone now. There doesn't seem to be anyone around." He sang, stroking Near's cheek.

Near blushed. "You're so silly, B." He then pulled him close and kissed him gently.

"Near?" Roger's voice was outside the room, and both boys froze as they heard the door opening. B nodded and kissed him quickly before dashing and jumping out Near's window, escaping the room. A few moments after B escaped, Roger opened the door and came in. "How are you doing, Near? Any nightmares?"

Near bit his lip and shook his head, and then he stood up and went over to the window, looking out it. "…Can I have my necklace back, please?" He asked softly.

"I will ask L about this." Roger said, smiling. "But, why are you suddenly asking?"

"The day my parents died is coming up." Near said softly. "I always sing for them on that day, and I need my necklace."

"Sing?" Roger blinked.

He nodded. "For Khaos to take care of their souls." He smiled slightly.

Roger smiled uneasily. He knew that L didn't like Near being from a cult, but he had freedom of religion here and they couldn't stop him. Voodoo, luckily, was the only black magic that Near had learned from the cult – any more than that could be disaterous in the hands of a child that was so…emotional.

Even if his emotions had dumbed down ever since B had so suddenly assaulted him as he did. Roger sighed and nodded before he turned and walked off, going to get the necklace for Near.

Near smiled and then he walked over to the door and looked out, frowning as he heard Mello and Matt laughing and talking in Matt's room. 'Matt…' He frowned and clutched at his shirt slightly before he turned and went back to his bed, closing the door.

Matt had always been there to listen to him sing and pray for his parents, but it seemed as if he'd only have B and himself this year. After all, Matt was busy with _Mello_, and would be too busy to spend his parent's death-day with him.

His parents…

It hadn't occurred to Near until now, but he realized that he actually hadn't thought about his parents in a long time. He'd been so busy here that he'd even forgotten to sing to Khaos at midnight the past few weeks.

Ohhh, bad boy, bad boy. The priest would scold him for that and make him pray for five hours straight in the chapel while he was read lines of scripture from The Book of Khaos.

"Sorry." He whispered, and then he walked over and sat on the bed. 'I'll be sure to pray once I have my necklace back.' He silently promised.

Roger came back and opened the door, holding out the necklace. "Here. And…if you'd like, if I'm not too busy, I'll stay and listen to you sing." He smiled.

Near took the necklace and nodded. "Thank you."

"Linda found a kitten outside, do you want to come see it with the others? She brought it into the common room." He stood in the doorway, waiting.

"…Sure." Near placed the necklace around his neck and tucked it under his shirts before he followed Roger out. He remembered that Mello had a Catholic rosary, and he wasn't too keen on the blonde asking him about his, so he hid it.

"Isn't she pretty?" Linda said, holding up a white-ish colored kitten that had little spots on it's head. "The spots will fade as she grows older, and she'll be beautiful!" She looked at Near. "Do you want to hold her?"

Near's eyes widened slightly and he shook his head. "No, thank you." He said softly, stepping away from the group, sitting down at a distance away from them.

The kitten let out a mew and Linda set her down. Then she scampered over and climbed up onto Near's leg, purring. Near looked at it quietly with wide eyes and and then looked away. "Linda…I'm not fond of cats." He said calmly. "Please remove it from my leg."

"Oh, sorry!" Linda ran over and picked it up. "Well, I'm going to take her to my room now, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and stood up, going back to his room. He blinked as he saw Matt in front of his room. "And here I thought you'd forgotten about me." He said calmly as he opened the door. "Where's Mello?"

"Asleep." Matt walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Turn around, I need to change." Near said calmly. "Linda brought in a dirty-pawed kitten, and now my pants are dirty."

"Right." Matt turned around. "You don't like cats, right?"

Near nodded as he picked out another oufit. "They make me uncomfortable, and my heart-rate quickens at an alarming pace."

"Maybe you're scared?" Matt smiled a bit. "Tell me when it's safe."

Near finished changing and then put the dirty clothes in a white basket. "You may turn around, now. And…yes. I'm scared of cats." He walked over and sat on the bed. "So, what is Mello like?"

"Like a dream come true." Matt smiled, and then he walked over and wrapped his arms around Near, kissing his cheek. "You're still cute, though!"

Near sighed. "Personal space, please."

"Oh, right." Matt pulled away. "Okay. So, he likes leather, chocolate, and when he's bored he hums to himself or imagines he's on a mission as some secret agent." He grinned. "He's pretty social, and can kick my ass pretty good in both video games and real fights."

"You challenged him?" Near smiled a bit. "Maybe I'll do that."

"Near, you'll get your ass kicked." Matt smirked.

"No, not that…" He stood up. "He was brought here because he's a genius, right?" He looked at Matt. "Is he good enough to be the next L?"

Matt's eyes widened. "Near…are you seriously gonna do this?"

"Will you attend this year?" Near asked, changing the subject as he pulled out his necklace. "To my parent's death-day service, I mean…"

"Are A and B attending?" Matt smiled and walked over to hug him. "Of course I'm coming, Near!" He nuzzled him.

Near smiled and closed his eyes. "That's good."

-*N-*A-*T-*E-*N-*E-*A-*R-

Uh oh. Watch out, Mello! Near's gonna do something crazy!

And, by the way, his fear of cats is not without its reason. I'm just saving it for another chapter. You will get to see the death-day service, don't fret.

Holy crap, 10 pages? When did I do that?

Review, please!


End file.
